Malihini
by MissFive-0
Summary: SEQUEL to A HUI HOU. Won't make sense without reading A HUI HOU FIRST! Steve and Maddie see each other for the first time since the painful goodbye...but is everything as it once was between them? ONESHOT.


Malihini

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Maddie...This won't make much sense without reading _**A Hui Hou, so check that out first!**_

* * *

><p>7 months.<p>

Steve had been away from the Island for 7 straight months.

The mainland was wet and cold, and depressing.

God, he missed home...

But Maddie had called again this week, and asked if maybe he wanted some company for the holidays.

Steve had jumped at the chance to see her, and they had arranged that she would come over as soon as school let out.

They hadn't seen each other since the day he left; Maddie's father had been hurt during a raid, and she had been looking after him. Now he was almost completely healed, he had insisted she leave him and go where she was needed.

Steve had never been away from the Island for a holiday before, so he wasn't sure what to expect, all he knew was there was snow on weather forecast.

H50H50H50H50H50

Maddie was nervous.

What if things were weird between them?

They had kissed, _actually kissed_. They had been best friends since they were three, and their father's had been partnered together on the force.

What if Steve regretted it?

Maddie wasn't sure what she would do if that were the case; she certainly didn't regret it.

She had decided that she would never know if she didn't go and visit him; even though it meant yet another goodbye, it was worth it.

Maddie had made a promise, and she intended to keep it.

H50H50H50H50H50

Steve was pacing in his room; Maddie was arriving today, she should be here in just under an hour.

He wasn't totally sure of what he was feeling; nervous, happy, excited, worried...pretty much everything out there.

He had to keep reminding himself, that it was just Maddie. His best friend.

He had nothing to be nervous about.

Except those kisses.

What if she thought, he had only done it because he was hurting and confused?

Well he would find out soon...

''Steve?'' Uncle Harry called.

Steve made his way to the landing and looked down, ''Yeah?''

''Come on down here, and help me with this...''

Steve rolled his eyes, but went down to do as he was asked.

Uncle Harry was almost twice his shoulder size, and a head taller than Steve. He had also been in the Navy, so Steve was pretty sure he did not need his help to move a Christmas tree.

He figured Harry did it, to make Steve feel useful.

Still the tree was huge.

Harry had gotten it halfway through the front door, but now it was stuck.

''How did you...?'' Steve asked.

''There ain't nothing a Navy man can't do, Steve. You remember that.'' Harry said, seriously.

He was always saying things like that; Steve just nodded and went into the kitchen to the back door so he could walk around to the front.

As he came around the corner of the house, he chuckled to himself at the sight of a tree being tugged into the house.

''Boy, you there?'' Harry grunted, loudly.

''Yeah, I'm here.'' Steve answered.

''Ok, grab the branches and lift.''

Steve did as he was told and then Harry told him to push.

The tree wouldn't budge.

Steve was panting and sweating after about ten minutes of trying and failing to get the damn tree to move.

''Need a hand?'' Someone said, from behind him.

He turned around and smiled, ''Maddie!''

Maddie grinned at him, ''Steve!''

Steve dropped the tree, ''Son of a-'' Harry said, staggering.

From between the branches, he could just about see out the front door.

Maddie raised her arms, uncertainly and took a step forward.

Steve sighed in relief; maybe there wasn't anything to worry about between them after all.

He stepped into the hug and wrapped his arms around her just like they used too.

Harry cleared his throat, from behind them.

''Harry, this is Maddie. Maddie this is my Uncle Harry.'' Steve introduced, pulling away.

''It's nice to meet you, sir.'' Maddie said, politely.

Harry shook her hand, ''You too, dear. But please, call me Harry, _Sir _sounds so old.'' He told her.

Maddie smiled at him, while Steve rolled his eyes again.

''We should finish this tree, then I can show Maddie where she'll be staying...'' Steve said, turning to face the house.

The doorway was empty.

''Told you a Navy man can do anything...'' Harry said, walking past Steve into the house.

Steve looked at Maddie, who was staring at him.

''What?'' He asked, curiously.

Smiling, Maddie pulled a couple of pine needles out of his hair.

She was sure that Steve almost blushed.

''Come on, I'll show where you can put your things...'' Steve said, picking her suitcase up.

H50H50H50H50H50

Steve led her upstairs, past a couple doors, to the end of the hall.

The room had a double bed already in there, and a few scattered shirts on the floor.

Steve's room.

''There's only two bedrooms, so we can either share, or I can take the couch...'' Steve muttered, staring at the floor.

Maddie tried to hide her smile.

Whenever she had stayed over at the McGarretts house, she had stayed in Steve's room; they were kids, so his parents had said it was okay.

To Maddie this was no different.

''I don't mind sharing...'' She said.

Steve nodded, ''Okay.''

Walking over to the bed, Maddie patted the space beside her.

He joined her on the bed, watching her.

''So, how have you been?'' She asked, softly.

Steve hesitated, then seemed to remember who exactly he was talking to, ''It's hard. You know? Like it's just a bad dream...''

Maddie knew exacly what he meant; she had said more or less the same thing when her own mother had died.

''Only you know you're not going to wake up, and everything will be fine again.'' She finished.

He sighed, and dipped his head a little.

Maddie sensed it was time to change the subject.

''How's the mainland?'' She asked, smirking.

Steve threw her a grateful smile, ''Cold.''

Maddie laughed, ''Yeah, I noticed...'' She shivered.

Steve stood from the bed and crossed the room to the closet, and pulled out a sweatshirt.

''Here, put this on.''

Maddie slipped it on, ''Thanks.''

''Your uncle seems nice...'' She added.

''Yeah, he is.'' He replied.

Steve had thought, once he saw her he would stop feeling so nervous.

He had been wrong.

It was like he had forgotten how to talk to her.

''You going to show me around then?'' Maddie said.

Anything to get them talking, was okay in Steve's eyes, so he agreed with an eagerness that he hadn't had for close to 8 months...

H50H50H50H50H50

Maddie didn't much like the mainland. Steve was right when he said it was cold.

She couldn't understand why anyone would choose to live anywhere but Hawaii.

To her it was paradise.

Or at least it had been, until Steve had left.

They didn't get back until it was well past dark; Steve had shown her the town, taken her for dinner, and she had insisted on walking past his school.

''I still don't get why you wanted to see the hellhouse.'' Steve commented later that night, while they were laying in bed.

''Because,'' Maddie started, ''I want to know everything, you have been up to while you've been...away...and that includes school. And as your best friend, it is my duty to know these things.''

Steve laughed, and turned onto his side to face her.

''And because I missed you.'' Maddie added, sadly.

Sighing Steve edged closer, ''I missed you too.''

In the darkness of the room, they laid there, their arms touching, both of them the most content they had been in months.

H50H50H50H50H50

When Maddie woke up the next morning, she realized that her head was resting on something solid.

Cracking an eye open, she saw that it was Steve's chest.

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, as she felt Steve's arm tighten around her waist, when she moved.

A quiet knock on the door, and Steve's uncle stuck his head in.

Maddie felt a blush rise high in her cheeks.

Harry chuckle slightly, ''When Prince Charming here wakes up, can you tell I went into town, to get supplies?''

''Sure, I'll tell him.'' Maddie replied, quietly.

Harry nodded, smiled at Maddie, and left shutting the door behind him.

''Prince Charming?'' Steve muttered, groggily.

Maddie giggled, ''I don't know where he got that one from...''

One eye popped open, to mock glare at her.

''Hey, I can be charming.''

Maddie patted his chest, over his heart, ''Sure you can...''

Steve sat-up, pulling Maddie with him, then turned and loomed over her on the bed.

''You don't think I can be charming?'' Steve said, feigning outrage.

Maddie giggled again, ''Well...''

Steve started tickling her sides, making her scream with laughter.

''Stop it! Steve...!'' Maddie gasped.

''Not until you admit, that I am the most charming guy, you have ever met.'' Steve growled, playfully.

Maddie tried to squirm away, but Steve held her fast.

''Never!'' She squeaked, as the tickling continued.

''Surrender!'' Steve ordered.

''Never!'' Maddie gasped, again.

Maddie opened her eyes, and looked up at Steve; he was smiling like crazy, and had the same gleam in his eyes, from when they were kids.

Their gazes locked, and held, and suddenly Maddie didn't find the tickling so unbearable anymore.

Steve stopped what he was doing, but didn't look away.

Maddie still gasping for breath, smiled up at him.

Steve didn't even stop to think about the repercussions, he leaned down, and pressed his lips to hers.

Maddie kissed him back, gently at first then stronger.

They broke apart, both gasping for air, after a few more seconds.

Still, they didn't move their eyes from each others faces.

''I surrender...'' Maddie whispered, softly.

H50H50H50H50H50

Christmas Eve.

Maddie had been staying with Steve for five whole days.

It felt like five hours.

They spent most of their time in the house, just talking and hanging out, just like they used too.

Uncle Harry joined them for dinner, but apart from that, pretty much stayed out of the way.

In a way, Maddie couldn't wait to get back to the Island, because she hated the cold.

But she was dreading having to leave Steve.

Steve hated the fact that she had to leave, but he didn't say anything, because he knew that would only make it harder on Maddie.

Tonight he had decided, that he would show her where he went whenever he needed to be alone.

He hadn't told anybody about it, but he wanted Maddie to know.

Steve had figured, that maybe if Maddie had been there just once, he could pretend that he wasn't really alone, after she left.

He knew it was stupid, but it couldn't hurt.

So that night, after dinner, and Uncle Harry was in bed asleep, Steve told Maddie that he had a surprise, and that she had to trust him.

''I do trust you Steve...'' Maddie said, as he led her through the woods, at the back of the house.

Finally they came to the parting in the trees.

_''Nani...'' _Maddie breathed, in awe.

Steve grinned, he hadn't heard anyone speak Hawaiian in so long.

''I know, it reminded me of the clearing we used to go too...'' Steve muttered, watching as Maddie did a full 360c as she took in the view.

They were standing at the top of the hill behind Harry's house, but from here you couldn't hear the roads, or see the lights from the houses.

You were just surrounded by nature.

Just like the Island.

Maddie instantly fell in love with the place.

''I have something for you.'' She said, turning to face Steve.

Steve raised his eyebrows, ''You didn't need-''

''I wanted too.'' Maddie cut in, smiling.

Steve unfolded the fleece cover he had brought, and laid it on the ground. There wasn't much snow here, because the trees were so thick, but the ground was still freezing.

They sat down, side by side, and Maddie reached into her pocket.

She pulled out the gift, she had bought before coming to the mainland.

_''Mele Kalikimaka.'' _Maddie said, before handing it over.

She had this feeling that it would come in handy in the future, especially if he joined the Navy like he had mentioned doing in the letters, he had sent.

Handing it over, Steve held it for a few moments before opening the small box.

He held his breath as the box opened, revealing a set of dog-tags.

The image pressed into the metal was a simple tribal design.

''Turn them over...'' Maddie whispered.

Steve did, and stared at the words embossed on the back.

_**'A hui hou kakou**_

_**Ke Aloha'**_

Maddie watched as Steve read the words. She didn't say anything about the unnatural shine in his eyes.

''Maddie...'' Steve started.

''Don't even try and say you can't accept them, because you can and you will.'' Maddie said, sternly.

Steve gave a shaky laugh, _''Mahalo nui loa.''_

_''A`ole pilikia.'' _Maddie replied, nudging him with her shoulder.

''My turn.'' Steve stated, as he reached into his own pocket. He wasn't sure whether Maddie would like it.

She wasn't very big on necklaces, but the poem had been too long to fit on a ring.

_''Mele Kalikimaka.'' _Steve echoed.

Maddie accepted the gift, with a smile, and slid her finger under the flap. Once the paper was out of the way, she lifted the lid and looked inside.

The silver metal gleamed in the moonlight, Maddie could just make out the outline of a rose on the front.

''Open it...'' Steve whispered, nervously.

Maddie did, and read the inscription inside.

_**"Our paths may change as life goes along,  
>but the bond between friends remains ever strong"<strong>_

She was speechless.

It was beautiful, and she couldn't get her mind to give her any words.

''If you don't like-'' Steve stopped, as Maddie kissed him.

Steve kissed her back, his hands sliding down her arms, to her waist, tugging her closer.

''I love it.'' She murmured against his lips.

Steve shocked them both by letting out a small moan. Maddie grinned; she liked that she could do that to him.

''How much?'' Steve challenged, before kissing her again.

As his lips trailed small barely there kisses, over her jaw, down to her neck, Maddie's mind went completely blank.

Her mouth made words without her consent, forcing her to admit to a truth, she wasn't even aware of.

''Almost as much as I love you...''

Steve's lips paused above the skin off Maddie throat, unsure of whether he had heard her correctly.

He replayed it in his mind, and as he heard the words again, he smiled, and continued to kiss her.

''Good...''

Where as before, they only kissed for a few minutes, tonight felt different; more urgent, more significant...

Before either of them knew what was happening, instinct took over; Steve slid Maddie's coat off, and laid her down on the fleece blanket.

Their eyes met again, ''Are you sure?'' Steve asked, softly.

Maddie stayed quiet for a second, searching his eyes.

After another moment, she smiled shyly, up at him, ''I'm sure...''

Steve slowed down, giving her the chance to change her mind, but it never happened, Maddie matched everything he did.

They didn't leave the clearing until just before dawn...

H50H50H50H50H50

''Do you think if I hid in your closet, your uncle would find me?'' Maddie said, randomly.

It was her last night with Steve. Tomorrow morning she left for the airport.

She tilted her head back, to rest it against Steve's shoulder.

He looked at her sadly, ''I don't want you to leave either.''

After what had happened in the clearing, they were closer than ever, but now that it was time for Maddie to go home, it was even harder to leave.

Maddie had the locket Steve had given her around her neck, and intended to never take it off.

Steve also wore the dog-tags, and had sworn to never take them off.

But Maddie knew he would have to when he joined the Navy.

Because apparently, he had decided that was what he wanted to do when he graduated.

Maddie was proud of him, and also scared out of her mind.

What if something happened to him?

Then she would lose him permanently.

Sure, they weren't postitive _when_ they would see each other again, but they knew they would.

That night, they made love, saying goodbye in the only way they could.

H50H50H50H50H50

''Déjà vu is a real bitch...'' Maddie said, tearfully as she hugged Steve.

He let out a sad chuckle, ''I know.''

Harry had let Steve borrow his truck, to take Maddie to the airport, so they had that little bit of extra time together.

But now her plane had been called, and she was one of the only ones not on the plane yet.

''Call me when you land.'' Steve said, much like she had when he had left.

''I will, I promise.'' Maddie replied.

Steve kissed her, tenderly, for the last time.

_''Aloha...''_ He breathed against her lips.

_''Aloha...''_ Maddie whispered back.

With that she turned away, and walked quickly to the gate.

Leaving her heart right there with her best friend...

* * *

><p><strong>The End...For Now<strong>

_**Malihini = Visitor**_

_**Nani = Beautiful**_

_**Mele Kalikimaka = Merry Christmas**_

_**A Hui Hou Kakou, Ke Aloha = Until We Meet Again, Beloved**_

_**Mahalo Nui Loa = Thank You Very Much**_

_**A`ole pilikia = No Problem**_

_**Aloha = Hello/Goodbye/Love**_

**Wow, emotional...please leave a review telling me what you thought, there will be more from Steve and Maddie in the near future, hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading...**


End file.
